Kai's girlfriend
by Zalo
Summary: Yes Kai's got a girlfriend! But who is it? Will you find out or will I keep asking stupid questions! PLEASE R&R!


Hiya! Yes, you read correctly, kai's got a girlfriend! But who is it? Will you find out soon or will I keep asking stupid questions? Read on . . .

As usual Tyson and Max are bayblading in a courtyard with Cheif and Dizzy raverting on about how to improve their technic(Or was she? No one listens to a word she says).

"GO DRAGOON!"

"COME ON DRASEEL!"

Kai was leaning by a tree watching their battle, when Marya ran up to Kai and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Kai,did you miss me!" Maryah said blissfully. 

"What! Err . . .what are you talking about!?" Kai said.

"Look honey, I think we should just drop the sharard and tell them the truth."

"Tell us what truth! I think we ort to know what the fuck your talking about. Are you two going out?" Tyson said stoping his battle and looking stoned. Just then Ray walked into the courtyard.

"Hey guys I was just coming back from thi-WHAT! Marya, what are you doing with your hands on Kai?" said Ray shockingly

"Oh, Marya was just telling us how she's going out with Kai." said Max happily.

"WHAT? Is this true?"

"Well yeah." Maryah said casually.

"You know, maybe it was about time Kai got himself a girlfriend. He always seemed so lonely." Dizzy said. Everyone laughed except Ray, who was still shocked, and Kai, who was now sulking from Dizzys remark.

"Hhmph! Well I guess I'm too much of a loner to stay here!" and at that he walked off into the shadows.

"Marya, what about us? I thought we had something going on?"Ray said

"Ray, you just don't get it do you?"said Maryah. Ray gave a look of confusion and walked away. _Oh, somtimes I wish he would just understand, he's such a fucking cunt _Marya thought. 

"What, you think he's a fucking cunt?"asked Dizzy.

"How did you read my mind?"

"I'm just programmed like that. How do ya think I get all the info on beyblades." at this point everyone nodded their heads until their necks ached."Did you know I'm also programmed with x-ray vision so I can see through peoples clothes . . . " 

"CHIEF! YOU SICK WANKA!!!"shreicked Marya.

"Well at least I have something to wank!"said Cheif.

"Wait a minute, no you don't! You're a girl! I can see it your eyes!"

"What! He has no eyes!"Max said. Tyson was getting seriously freaked out. He quickly changed the subject. 

"So, how did you two love birds get together?" said Tyson expectantly

"Well . . . "Marya started down memory lane. "We were always making sweet sweet love but Kai always seemed to be quiet-you know, like he is- so I broke the ice and made him a cocktail. Eventualy I got him to open out of his shell a bit. He seemed alright so I decided to ask him out. He was a bit of a loner and I felt sorry for him always being alone- he needs a girlfriend really doesn't he?"said Marya.

"Wait, you-" tyson couldn't finish his sentance, the picture them making sweet sweet love made him cringe.

"Wow, you two are a good match. Is Kai really into you?" asked Max

"I wouldn't say your like peas in a pod. He's moody and your fun" Tyson said butting in.

"Maybe that's what makes him soo mysterious!" said Marya flirtily. She ran to try and and find Kai. Max and Tyson turned back to their battle while Cheif was monitering some hard porn from the sidelines.

"Kai, where are you? Show yourself!" Marya shouted.

"Why me? Why not Ray? He's obvoiusly crazy about you."

"But I'm _not_ crazy about him" she stepped close to him. "I know who I want, and I know your not gonna give me up without a fight." Kai didn't know what to do next, Marya had that crazy look in her eye. Suddenly, like a wild cat she pounced on Kai. 

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marya got up and walked away without a second glance. _I wish he'd loosen up. I'm going to sort that lad out if it's the last thing I do _Marya thought strongly. 

"Ray! I want to talk to you! About this shit with me and Kai"

"Marya, I can't just forget you like that! I'm willing to give it another go"

"Just stop it Ray. If you really cared about me than you'd give up the weed!"

"But why? I can't face reality man. Wow, when did you grow 14 feet?!"

"Stop it Ray. You promised you'd give up!"Marya said leaving in a huff. 

"My hands . . . they're like . . . moving through the air!" said Ray wafting his hands in front of him. To be continued . . . 


End file.
